


Knowing

by HanaXans



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaXans/pseuds/HanaXans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She doesn't offer judgment or forgiveness, merely understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Stargate Continuum, Aziru (Baal's Host)/Vala Mal Doran, a certain spark

She comes to him, alone in chambers given to him by the Tok'ra, a temporary accommodation until they figure out the best place for him. 

"Aziru."

He tilts his head in acknowledgment, like Him but not. "Vala."

Tentatively, she steps forward and envelops him in a hug. She doesn't offer judgment or forgiveness, merely understanding. _I know and you know and we don't need to say anything._ Vala tips her face towards his in an open invitation, and waits for him to accept, or push her away. 

Aziru doesn't push her away.

The first kiss is chaste, their lips barely brushing. The second is deeper, longer, only breaking when Vala pushes him onto the bed. Normally, Vala is bold and brash, bright colours and frequent chatter, but she doesn't feel like breaking the sombre atmosphere they've developed. Instead, she is gentle, slowly removing his clothes and running her hands over his bare skin. She trails her hands with kisses, mapping his body with her tongue, and nipping lightly when he tries to direct her. His arousal is clearly on display, so she deliberately lavishes everywhere but there with attention, until Aziru utters a strangled, "Please."

Finally, then, she settles between his thighs and takes him in her mouth. Holding his cock steady, Vala alternates between licking along the shaft or pressing against the tip with the flat of her tongue. His hands settle in her hair, grasping but not pushing. Aziru is mostly silent, her only indication of his enjoyment the ragged breathing and occasional gasp. She shifts, feels the wetness between her legs and the tingle of pleasure at the friction of her pants against her clit. Vala peeks up through her lashes to see him with his head thrown back, eyes closed, lips parted. 

It's easy to understand why Ba'al chose him, watching as the muscles flex under his smooth olive skin. He looks every inch a fertility god. Ba'al would find her position submissive, but she has only ever felt empowered by giving another pleasure. Watching them come apart under her dedicated ministrations gives her a sense of victory that easily rivals receiving such pleasure herself. But Vala doesn't want to be thinking of Him as she does this, and she banishes that train of thought. 

Cupping his balls with her free hand, fondling them, Vala takes up a steady pace sucking his cock. She doesn't let up, even when her jaw begins to ache, not until she feels it: a subtle shift in the concentration of naquadah in his blood, a hitch in his breathing. She relaxes her jaw, to take as much of him in her mouth, and hums. Aziru lets out a startled cry, the first real sound he's made since his entreaty. Warm liquid floods her mouth, and Vala swallows what she can as Aziru gasps and shudders beneath her. 

Sitting back, Vala pulls out a handkerchief to dab at her mouth, and then busies herself wiping him down so she can pretend she doesn't see the tears that have slipped out of his eyes. _I know you and you know and we don't need to say anything._ She settles on the bed next to him, kisses his cheek and strokes his hair until he falls asleep. Vala had suggested to Ba'al that they shared a certain spark, but truthfully, she'd always meant it for Aziru.

**Author's Note:**

> Having sex is easier than writing it... and this is my first ever porn I've written, so any feedback is appreciated.


End file.
